It is the East, and Juliet is the sun !
by Alexanee
Summary: L'histoire d'amour qui fit de Klaus le monstre qu'il est aujourd'hui. Rien n'est plus douloureux que de porter le deuil pour l'éternité ...


**Nouvelle histoire ! J'espère que vous apprécierez :) **

**Tout est dans la présentation.**

* * *

Rien.

Rien qu'une autoroute.

Une autoroute déserte. Et le soleil qui se lève paresseusement sur le

Nord-est du Royaume-Uni.

Et rien.

Rien qu'une petite fille.

Avec une robe rose. Des talons haut sur l'épaule. Des cheveux blonds vaguement décoiffés.

Un homme. Blond. Las. Et fatigué. Triste. Seul. Qui surgit de nul part.

Un sursaut.

Une parole.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? demanda l'homme, s'attendant à se retrouver à parler avec une prostituée.

La petite fille leva les yeux vers les siens. Sa taille contrastait étonnement avec la maturité de son visage.

Elle se mit à parler avec colère, et avec les mains, son joli minois prenant un air courroucé.

- Ce connard de Stuart m'a laissé sur le bord de la route. Si je le revois, je risque de lui arracher ses ongles avec des pinces. Un à un, précisa-t-elle en regardant l'homme dans les yeux, la colère les lui faisant plisser involontairement.

L'homme la regarda, étonné, et pensa avec ironie que le jour où elle le reverrait ne risquait pas d'arriver. Il l'aurait vidée de son sang bien avant ça.

La petite fille soupira.

- Je m'appelle Juliet. Bonne année quand même.

Elle lui tendit la main.

L'homme serra sa petite menotte, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent vers la gauche. Un geste qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps que les muscles de son visage lui parurent se dérouiller.

- Nicklaus.

Toute la rage contenue dans son cœur sembla diminuer quand la petite Juliet lui sourit.

Elle avait l'air d'un petit pinson en colère, et ça le fit sourire encore.

- Qu'est ce que toi, tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à même le sol, sa robe rose formant comme un halo de tulle autour d'elle.

On aurait dit une petite fée. Klaus s'assit à coté d'elle, sur la barrière de sécurité en métal gris.

- J'avais envie de fêter la nouvelle année avec le soleil, répondit-il simplement.

«Et puis j'avais faim» pensa-t-il avec humour.

La petite fille lui tapota le bras.

Klaus eut envie de lui arracher la tête pour la punir d'avoir eu l'_audace_ de le toucher, mais il se ravisa quand il aperçut la jolie mine de la petite Juliet.

- C'est quand même dingue de se dire qu'on est déjà en 2000. Que l'humanité a vécu tant de temps ...

Le vieux vampire eut un haussement de sourcils plein de sarcasme.

- C'est vrai.

Juliet eut un autre petit soupir.

- J'étais supposé passer une soirée du millénaire sympa et arrosée avec Stuart et Samantha, ma meilleure amie, et puis tous les autres, mais ...

Elle resta silencieuse.

Klaus se maudit intérieurement de devenir de plus en plus intéressé par une petite humaine aussi mignonne et insignifiante que Juliet.

- Mais ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Les autres filles l'auraient regardé, l'air dubitatif, et l'aurait aussitôt pris pour un pervers fini ou un alcoolique.

Mais la petite fée en robe rose continua de regarder loin devant elle et répondit, de sa petite voix fluette :

- Je ne sais pas. Stuart a commencé à boire, et puis j'ai dansé avec un autre, et il est revenu, il est devenu violent, il a essayé de m'embrasser, de ...faire d'autres choses ...

Un silence éloquent permit à Nicklaus de comprendre.

- Je me suis débattue, il m'a frappé, m'a insulté, m'a embarqué de force dans sa foutue bagnole, et ...

Elle désigna des écorchures sur ses avant bras, ses épaules et sa cuisse.

Klaus eut un semblant de sourire en voyant sa petite cuisse laiteuse sous les kilos de tulle rose pâle. Mais son sourire tomba lorsqu'il aperçu le sang qui coulait encore le long de sa jambe.

- J'ai sauté.

Devant les grands yeux de l'homme blond, Juliet rigola.

- Le troisième millénaire commence affreusement mal.

Cette phrase sonna comme une évidence.

Comment pouvait-elle trouver cela drôle ?

- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda l'originel.

Cette fois-ci Juliet se tourna vers lui. Ses petits yeux vert le sondèrent.

- Et toi ? éluda-t-elle.

- J'ai 27 ans.

Elle plissa les yeux. Klaus était tout attendri par cette petite personne à la personnalité si déterminée.

- Tu fais bien plus vieux.

Il sourit.

- Il paraît.

Juliet sourit, ses lèvres dévoilant deux rangés de petites dents bien alignées. Tout chez elle paraissait minuscule, mais intouchable.

- J'ai 17 ans.

Une gamine, en somme. Pourtant Klaus venait de se résoudre à ne pas la tuer. Une personne aussi adorable ne méritait pas la mort.

- Viens, proposa-t-il en se levant. Ça va être l'heure du petit-déjeuner.

Juliet hésita.

- Qu'est ce qui me prouve que tu ne me veux pas de mal ?

Nicklaus se rapprocha d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas de mal aux petites filles en robe rose.

La réponse, bien que peu convaincante, parut la satisfaire, et Juliet se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Sa robe toute déchirée, tachée de sang, ses petits pieds nus et son air suave agrandirent instantanément le sourire du vieux vampire.

Les petons de Juliet frappaient le sol à chaque pas d'un petit bruit plat, mais elle ne grimaçait même pas lorsque les petits cailloux de l'autoroute lui rentraient à l'intérieur de la plante des pieds.

Ils marchèrent longtemps. Parfois ils rirent. Juliet monta un moment sur le dos de Klaus. Ils firent la course. Du stop, mais personne ne les prit : logique, personne ne passait jamais sur cette autoroute.

Ils se racontèrent un peu leur vie. Souvent, un silence chaud et confortable les accompagnait. Ils se sourirent.

- Pourquoi tu fêtes le nouvel an seul, Klaus ? demanda soudain Juliet.

- Parce que ma famille n'est plus là, et que je n'ai pas d'amis.

Aussitôt, la fillette se plaça devant lui, l'obligeant à s'arrêter, et lui tendis les bras.

- Tu veux être mon ami ?

Klaus partit d'un fou rire absolument charmant. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Alors que la petite Juliet croisait les bras en le regardant tristement, il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer.

En moins de deux heures, après des centaines d'années d'errance, il venait de se faire une amie. Une amie très jeune, toute petite, bien trop adorable, mais une amie quand même.

Alors que le petit rire de Juliet - gazouillement adorable qui ressemblait plus à un tintement de clochettes qu'à autre chose - retentissait dans ses oreilles, Klaus murmura dans le creux de son cou :

- Avec plaisir.

* * *

**Une petite review ? Vous croiserez peut-être Klaus la prochaine fois que vous prenez l'autoroute !**


End file.
